matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yorpie
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the S.W.A.T. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Xensyria (Talk) 19:41, March 6, 2011 Hi. Keep up the good work editing the pages. I you need any image or help regarding aything else, post it on my Userpage. Happy Editing [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 09:59, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am not sure. You should contact Xesyeia or Sclera1. And you can sign you post using~~~~ [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 10:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Pleas't forget to sign your posts of talk pages using 4 Tidles(~).i.e.~~~~. Please sign your posts. For one, it allows us to identify the writer. Second, It mekes it easier to contact you if needed. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 10:25, March 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah, ok =) Sclera1 10:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Well no in blogs. Basically in talk pages and forum. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 12:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hi Yorpie. No problem for the message and thanks for your edits so far; keep up the good work! As for the badges, yeah, you see the next one only after completing the last one, but most of them are straightforward: Bronze for 1, 5 and 10; Silver for 25, 50 and 100; Gold for 250 and every 500 (or every 250 for Categories). Blogs (bronze for writing one and bronze and silver for 3 and 10 comments respectively), days, sharing, joining, userpage and editing a user talk page are the odd ones out. See and check what the others have got to see different badges. I think Sclera has replied about your videogames question (and I've posted on your blog too); feel free to ask me if you have any more questions, but please use new sections in future when you leave a message on my talk page! --xensyriaT 03:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) How to beat the Game Pages Good work with the page Yorpie.Keep up te good work. But while making te page do these things: *Try too keep the pictures you use to a maximum size of 300px and I will recommed you use 250px. It will make it easier for the readers to comphrend the page and maintain a visual continuity. *When you make the tips pags(like the one you just made) Put is under the Category Game Tips. **You can add an category by going to the bottom of the page and clicking on the Add Category button. Happy Editing [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 04:44, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Yorpie. I did the reducing the size of picture and adding the category on the page. These instructios were for any other page you might make of the kind. And ye again, remember to use ~~~~ for your signature rather tha just writing your name, it will make your signature a link so I can diretly go to your page and reply. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 09:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Indent your replies and put your new messages under a new heading. If you are using Rich Text Editor, you can select Heading 2 from the type menu.If you edit in Source mode you can Indent a paragraph by using : (colon) at the beginning of the line and make a new heading by using abc where abc is the text of the Heading Happy Editing.